


Einnisten

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: Goldlöckchen und der eine Bär [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Denial, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey schläft allein, da er diese Art vorzieht. Also was soll er machen, wenn Goldlöckchen in seinem ‚genau richtigen‘ Bett schläft?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Einnisten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nesting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370430) by [gladsomemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladsomemind/pseuds/gladsomemind). 



Harvey schläft allein.

 

Oh, er bekommt mehr als seinen fairen Teil an Action, zumindest nach Louis, aber es sind keine langfristigen Beziehungen und er bevorzugt es in der Regel in ihre Wohnungen zu gehen anstatt sie in seine mitzunehmen. Die einzigen Ausnahmen sind die mit Mitbewohnern, da er es nicht mag seinen Walk of Shame an Leuten vorbei zu absolvieren, welche vielleicht seine Performance durch papierdünne Wände beurteilt haben, sowie längerfristige Freunde mit bestimmten Vorzügen.

 

Technisch gesehen, weiß er, dass er eine neue Matratze kaufen muss. Wie bei einer Theorie über die Entstehung der Null, gibt es eine Vertiefung in deren Mitte, in welche er jede Nacht hineinrutscht und in der er, wer weiß wie viele Jahre, schlafend verbracht hat. Allerdings war die Matratze teuer und ist immer noch sehr komfortabel und die Kuhle erschaffen durch sein schlafendes Gewicht, hüllt ihn ein und wiegt ihn in den Schlaf.

 

Es gibt Probleme mit dieser Kuhle. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten, wo er eine Frau nach Hause gebracht hat und sie blieb um zu schlafen statt von ihm nach unten gebracht zu werden zu einem wartenden Ray (er versucht ein Gentleman zu sein und sie in ein Taxi zu stecken, erscheint unnötig gefährlich und billig), gibt der Sog der Kuhle, den Anschein, dass er es mag zu kuscheln. Die geteilte Intimität hat schon zu mehr als nur einer unangebrachten Erwartung und einer chaotischen Szene am folgenden Tag geführt.

 

Nein, Harvey schläft allein und er mag es so.

 

Seine Wohnung, sein Bett, seine Kuhle, seine ägyptischen Baumwolllaken und seine kanadischen Gänsedaunen führen alle zusammen dazu, dass sich Harvey sicher und warm fühlt und eine gute Nachtruhe bekommt.

 

Das macht das vor ihm so viel beunruhigender.

 

Mike war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Geschenk Gottes: das Erinnerungsvermögen; die Art wie er durch einen Haufen von Arbeit, die ihn von allen Seiten hingeschoben wird, raste; _das Aussehen_ fügt eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hinzu, bevor er sie zum Schweigen bringen konnte durch den Teil, der den Namen Specter auf der Wand des Bürogebäudes hinzufügen will. Es war Mike, der schließlich seinen Schnullerersatz ausspuckte und erklärte, er sei nicht bereit, die ganze Nacht wegen diesen Bericht im Büro zu sitzen, weil der Mitarbeiter, der eigentlich die Vorbereitung hätte tun sollen ein inkompetenter Idiot war, den man niemals anvertrauen sollte den Kopier aufzufüllen. Es war Mike, der ihm den metaphorischen Ball zu spielte, dass er bereit wäre bei Harvey daran zu arbeiten, sofern er mit ausreichend Red Bull und Pizza entschädigt wurde.

 

Der Bericht war ihm übergeben worden, als sich der Juniorpartner, der sich darum hätte kümmern soll, ein Bein beim Skifahren brach. Der Mitarbeiter aus den Reihen der niedrigeren Anwälte war wirklich ein inkompetenter Idiot. Sie mussten immer noch die ganze Arbeit bis zehn Uhr am nächsten Tag geschafft haben und sie Mike aufs Auge zudrücken nach bereits fünf anderen in der Woche, war wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Zeitpunkt gewesen. Darum warf er den Ball zurück und stimmte zu. Sie packten alles zusammen, riefen einen Ort an von dem Harvey nicht gewusst hatte, dass er existierte, damit Mike sich Red Bull schnappen sowie Pizza bestellen konnte und dann arbeiten sie sich durch den Berg von Papierkram.

 

Es war nach zwei, als sie endlich aufhörten, mit verbrauchten Textmarken über den Couchtisch und Papier überall verstreut.

 

Das war, als es heikel wurde.

 

Harvey schläft allein, ja, aber es ist mehr als das. Seine Wohnung ist seine Zufluchtsstätte. Der einzige Ort, wo er seinen Anzug ausziehen kann und er selbst sein kann. Hier gibt es keine Erwartungen an ihm sich auf eine bestimmte Art zu verhalten und er ist immer zögerlich gewesen andere Leute durch die Tür zu lassen.

 

Donna hat einen Schlüssel und ist jederzeit willkommen.

 

Jessica ruft vorher an.

 

One-Night-Stands werden in ein Auto gesteckt und werden weggebracht, bevor sie Dinge berühren können und die Umgebung verschmutzen.

 

Nun hat er einen Angestellten hier, der mehr als nur seinen Teil der Arbeit geleistet hat, und der eingeschlafen ist, trotz der Menge an Koffein, das durch sein System kreist, und den er nun schlecht aus seiner Wohnung rausschmeißen kann, wenn er ihn jemals wieder sehen will.

 

So weist er in einem Anfall von _Fürsorge_ Mike in Richtung des Gästezimmers, schwenkt eine Hand in die ungefähre Richtung, bevor er etwas Aufräumen der Dosen und Pizzaschachteln in der letzten Minute macht. Das _Gäste_ zimmer, das heißt das am Ende des Flurs von Harveys Schlummerpalast.

 

All dies bedeutet, es sollte kein billiger Anzug verlassen auf Harveys Schlafzimmerboden liegen mit einer dünnen Krawatte beiläufig über den Stuhl geworfen und einem Hemd als zerknittertes Durcheinander. Es sollte wirklich kein halbnackter, blonder Haufen in seiner Kuhle und eingekuschelt in seiner Bettdecke da sein.

 

Es ist jedoch Harveys Bett und obwohl technisch gesehen das Bett im Gästezimmer auch Harvey gehört, ist dies das Eine in dem er schlafen will, und darum absolviert er seine nächtliche Routine, wo er ein Paar Schlafhosen hinzufügt, bevor er hinter Mike kriecht.

 

Die Gereiztheit eines Zweijährigen, dem ein Vergnügen verweigert wird, kommt erstaunlich gut durch, wenn Harvey unausgeschlafen ist und er immer noch seine Kuhle will, weil es der Teil des Bettes ist, in dem Harvey schläft. Es ist nicht schwer hinter Mike zu rutschen, ihn sanft zu bewegen und ihn so weit zu schieben, dass Harvey in sein Nest hineinpasst. Das anschließende Kuscheln ist nur eine Konsequenz der Kuhle und bedeutet nichts.

 

Am Morgen wird er auf das Gästezimmer zeigen und einen Vortrag über die richtige Pflege und Erhaltung von Anzügen halten. Er wird vielleicht auch mit Louis darüber reden den anderen Mitarbeitern ein Grundtraining zukommen zu lassen, damit sie wissen wie man einen Kopierer füllt, wenn Mike Recht hat über die allgemeine Unfähigkeit irgendwas Praktisches rund um das Büro zu tun. Jetzt jedoch wird er sich um die gigantische Wärmflasche zusammen rollen und den Duft eines schläfrigen Mike einatmen.

 

Harvey schläft allein und er bevorzugt es auf diese Art, aber das hier ist auch nett.

 

Ende


End file.
